Bride of Chucky
Bride of Chucky (also known as Child's Play 4: Bride of Chucky or Child's Play 4) is a 1998 horror comedy film distributed by Universal Pictures and New Line Cinema. It is the fourth installment in the Child's Play film series. The film is written by Don Mancini and directed by Ronny Yu. It stars Jennifer Tilly (who plays and voices the titular character Tiffany) and Brad Dourif (who voices Chucky), as well as John Ritter, Katherine Heigl, and Nick Stabile. The film marks the point where the Child's Play series takes a more humorous turn and often into self-referential parody. It doesn't continue on with the concept of a child victim in possession of the doll, thus the absence of Child's Play in the title. Bride of Chucky follows the events of Child's Play 3: Look Who's Stalking in continuity, but not tonally or in a continuation of those films' overall plot (where Chucky pursued the character Andy Barclay). This film also marks Chucky's new permanent look, a more frightening appearance in which his face is covered in stitches, staples and scars following his fate in Child's Play 3. Plot After 10 years, Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly), a former lover and accomplice of serial killer Charles Lee Ray (voice of Brad Dourif), acquires Chucky's remains after bribing and later murdering a police officer who removed the dismembered "Good Guy" doll parts from an evidence locker. Believing Ray's soul to be inhabiting the doll, Tiffany crudely stitches Chucky back together and reenacts the voodoo ritual which instilled Ray inside the doll a decade ago. Though her chants initially fail to produce results, Chucky unexpectedly springs to life and smothers Tiffany's goth admirer, Damien Baylock (Alexis Arquette), as Tiffany looks on with excitement. Chucky, after being locked in a playpen by Tiffany, gets out and kills her, then voodoos Tiffany into a doll. Chucky, who is still intent on becoming human again, lays out a plan to retrieve the body-switching amulet Ray was wearing on the night he was killed. Meanwhile, 17-year-old Jade Kincaid (Katherine Heigl) is a rebellious teenager who wants to be with her boyfriend, Jesse (Nick Stabile). She lives with her uncle, Warren Kincaid (John Ritter) after her parents died. Jade and Jesse, tired of her uncle and his force's interference, plan to run off and get married. Tiffany, Jesse's neighbor, pays him to take her and Chucky to New Jersey to the cemetery where Chucky's real body, killer Charles Lee Ray, is buried to find the amulet to switch their bodies back. Tiffany then transforms her doll body to fit her style. While Jesse convinces Jade to go with him and helps her pack, her uncle tries to break into Jesse's car and plant a bag of marijuana in it. Making sure that he doesn't ruin their plan, Chucky and Tiffany kill him by setting off an airbag to launch nails into his face. After the dolls hide the body under the backseat, Jesse and Jade return and begin their trip. Outside of a convenience store, they are pulled over by Officer "Needle Nose", a policeman paid by Jade's uncle to keep her from seeing Jesse. Bailey sees the packed bags in the backseat and begins looking for the planted drugs. After he finds it, he goes to his car to report to Warren. During this time, Chucky crawls over and shoves a cloth into Bailey's gas tank and lights it. When Bailey begins to smell the smoke, the dolls wave to him before his car explodes. Seeing the explosion, Jesse and Jade flee the scene. Soon, they stop at a wedding chapel/hotel and are married and meet a con-artist couple who steal Jesse's money. During that time, Jade's uncle, still alive, tries to run away but is stabbed numerously by Chucky. As the criminals are having sex in their room, Tiffany takes a bottle of champagne and throws it to the mirrored ceiling, sending down shards of glass and killing them. Chucky, amazed by this, proposes to Tiffany and they make love. The next morning, the maid finds the corpses and Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend David, who knew about their plan to elope and heard about the recent murders. Smelling something weird in the car, David searches and finds Warren's body and demands that Jesse pulls over. While he's confronting them, the dolls come alive and hold them hostage with guns. David, who is backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by a truck and Jesse and Jade drive away with the dolls. During that time, the dolls reveal their plan to them and get Jesse to drive in a mobile home. Tiffany is preparing Jade for the body-switching by putting makeup on her and making cookies for Chucky, and by looking at the dirty dishes piled up in the sink,they manage to cause a fight between the killers. A little bit after that, Jade kicks Tiffany into the oven while Jesse pushes Chucky out the window and he shoots at Jesse, causing the car to run off the road and into a ditch. Jade, tied to a chair, is attacked by the burnt Tiffany and Jesse unties her and manages to get the both of them out of the car while avoiding the open, moving electrical wires and putting them toward the leaking gas tank and blowing it up with Tiffany in it. After that, Chucky finds Jade and she takes him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany and follows them. While the medical examiner is digging, Chucky shoots him and orders Jade to open the casket and give him the amulet. After she breaks it off his skeleton's neck, she throws it out at him. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky is about to throw his knife at Jade until Jesse turns her around and is stabbed in the back. After Jade pulls the knife out of his back, they are tied up for the ritual. While Chucky is starting the body-switching chant, Tiffany tells him that they belong dead and tells him to kiss her. As they are kissing, Tiffany pulls the knife out of his pocket and stabs him. Soon, he gets up, hits her with a shovel, and they fight until he stabs and kills her. While looking at his dead bride, he is knocked into his grave and demands to be let out. Jade holds up a gun and tells him not to move and a private investigator arrives to see Jade pointing it and tells her to put it down. He then sees the angry,moving Chucky, and Jade takes his gun and shoots Chucky multiple times. The next morning, the investigator is on the phone with the police, saying that Jesse and Jade are innocent and the couple walk home while he looks at Tiffany's body. While he is poking it to make sure that she's dead, Tiffany springs to life, screaming. While she yelling, a bloody, screeching, sharp-toothed baby emerges from under her dress and she dies. Then, the baby attick the guy as the screen cuts to black. Category:Horror Movies Category:Chucky's Movies